mountandbladefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Königreich Swadien
Das Königreich Swadien ist zu Beginn das mächtigste Königreich in Calradia, der Abenteurerwelt in Mount & Blade und M&B Warband. Seine Farbe ist sowohl in Mount & Blade und Warband orange. Verhalten Politisches Swadien ist mit fast allen anderen Fraktionen benachbart. Da Kriege meist durch Ländereiansprüche des Nachbars oder Grenzzwischenfälle entstehen, führt Swadien auch dementsprechend viel Krieg. Selten bis gar nie gibt es Friedenszeiten. Durch die weite Streung der Länderein ist es für die swadischen Fürsten fast unmöglich alle Fronten aufrecht zu erhalten. Da jene Fürsten deshalb umso mehr gefordert sind führt das zu mehr Rastlosigkeit und Missmutigkeit unter den swadischen Vasallen. Swadien ist somit in den meisten Spielständen die erste Fraktion, die vernichtet wird. Das vom Rest des Reiches abgeschieden gelegene Dhirim fällt meist als erster. Swadien verlor in der Vorgeschichte einst viele Länderein an die Rebellen, die heute das eigenständige Königreich von Rhodoks bilden, und pflegt darum mit dieser Fraktion eine Erzfeindschaft. Schlachttaktiken Die swadischen Ritter sind die Hauptwaffe der Swaden. So ist auch die Haupttaktik auf sie ausgelegt. Alle Einheiten, egal ob Reiter, Infanterie oder Schützen, rücken gemeinsam vor. Fünfzig Meter vor dem Feind gehen die Kavalleristen in den Sturmangriff über. Das gemeinsame Vorrücken hat den Sinn, dass die swadischen Reiter nicht einfach nach vorne losstürmen und dann ohne Unterstützung auf verlorenem Posten stehen. Der zweite Nutzen ist, dass die swadischen Reiter vor dem tödlichen Schlag durch die nachrückenden Schützen und Nahkämpfer Unordnung und Verwirrung in die gegnerischen Reihen bringen. Verfügt der Trupp über zu wenige swadische Ritter, was aus Kostengründen vorkommen kann, sind die Armbrustschützen Feinden oftmals schutzlos ausgeliefert. Belagerungen Die Swaden sind nicht die besten Burgverteidiger und -eroberer, jedoch schlagen auch sie sich gut. Alle swadischen Einheiten verfügen über einen Schild, doch mangelt es an der Schlagkraft im Kampf Mann gegen Mann. So ist es auch bei den Schützen. Die Ausrüstung ist gleichwertig, doch im Nahkampf verfügen sie eindeutig über zu wenig Lebensenergie und Nahkampferfahrung. Truppen 700px|left|link=:Kategorie:Einheiten Swadien Swadien ist das einzige Reich, das in allen Kategorien über passable Kämpfer verfügt. Doch nur die swadische Kavallerie ist unübertroffen, die Infanterie und die Schützen werden von besseren Einheiten anderer Reiche in den Schatten gestellt. Das Königreich Swadien ähnelt dem Königreich Vaegirs - beide haben fast identische Truppenbäume. Swadische Armeen sind in der Regel teurer als die der Vaegirs, und auch nicht so zahlreich. Swadien verfügt zwar über den mächtigen swadischen Ritter, doch ist dieser aufgrund langer Ausbildungszeit und den höchsten Soldkosten aller Einheiten, nur in geringer Mannzahl zu finden. Deshalb sind swadische Armeen meist stark an Infanterie und Armbrustschützen orientiert. Swadische Nahkampf-Truppen bevorzugen Einhandschwerter, schwere Streitkolben und Schilder. Swadien benutzt Armbrustschützen anstelle von Bogenschützen, jedoch scheint es, dass in Swadien auch Bögen in ihrer Kultur vorhanden sind, da sie von den swadischen Waldbanditen und in Tunieren benutzt werden. Der Swadische Ritter ist die stärkste Kavallerie-Einheit im Spiel, dicht gefolgt vom Sarranidischen Mameluken, jedoch ist der Ritter schon deutlich besser, weshalb er auch ein höheres Ansehen bei den meisten Spielern genießt. Swadien hat auch ein paar anständige Infanterie-Einheiten, die der nordischen allerdings nicht gewachsen sind und gegen rhodoksche Nahkämpfer zwar knapp, aber trotzdem ins Hintertreffen geraten. Neben dem Reich der Rhodoks ist Swadien die einzige Fraktion mit Armbrustschützen. Zwar besitzen die swadischen Armbrustschützen über gleichwertige Ausrüstung und kommen auch nahe, doch nicht ganz an die Schussleistung ihrer Rhodok-Kollegen an. Aber vor allem die Robustheit und die Fähigkeit sich auch im Nahkampf wehren zu können fehlt. So hinken sie den Rhodok-Schützen meilenweit nach und werden so von Spielern auch sehr selten verwendet. Stärken * Exzellente Kavallerie (Beste des Spiels) * Bewährte Infanterie * Stark in der Offensive und Defensive Schwächen * Unverlässliche Armbrustschützen * Fehlende Schlagkräftigkeit der Infanterie gegen gegnerische Kavallerie * Teure Truppen Geografie thumb|right|400px Lage Das swadische Königreich liegt in Mount & Blade und Mount & Blade: Warband im Zentrum von Calradia. Dadurch ist es gleich von allen anderen Reichen umgeben. So grenzt es an das Königreich Rhodok, das Königreich Vaegir, das Königreich Nord, das Khanat Khergit und ein winziges Eck and das Sarranidische Sultanat. Da sich Swadien meist mit mehreren Feinden gleichzeitig im Krieg befindet, erweist es sich als schwer all diese Kriege stark genug zu führen. Da erhöht die Größe des swadischen Reiche die Problematik an der Aufrechterhaltung der Fronten und Verteidigung von Lehen. Die Vasallen des Reiches können nicht an den unterschiedlichsten Enden des Reiches gleichzeitig sein. Einzig von Vorteil ist dabei die Tatsache, dass viele Landstriche von Waldbanditen verschont werden, weil diese von ihrem Banditenversteck aus schwer das ganze Reich heimsuchen können. Die Landschaft besteht aus fruchtbaren Weiden und großen Wäldern. Würde sich das Reich nicht so oft im Krieg befinden, würde die Region stark von diesen Faktoren profitieren. Auch kulturell befindet sich das swadische Reich am weitesten vorne. Länderein Hintergrund Das fiktive Swadien basiert auf den realen west- und mitteleuropäischen Königreichen des Mittelalters, etwa England, Frankreich und dem Heiligen Römischen Reich. Die Swadische Fraktion war die erste, die vom Entwickler für das Spiel Mount & Blade erfunden und entwickelt wurde. ru:Королевство Свадия Kategorie:Fraktionen Warband Kategorie:Königreich Swadien